


I Thought I Was Alone

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Waverly cannot find Nicole anywhere so she goes home.  One thing leads to another until she is interrupted, and then more stuff happens.





	I Thought I Was Alone

I Thought I was Alone. 

Nobody was at the station, she figured, as she walked past the empty bullpen. She turned her head extending a backwards glance to make sure the area was clear as she made her way to the front doors, the click of her heels echoing through the hallway. She found herself staring at the bulletin board, vision crossing and mind fading off into blackness the longer she stared at the different images and theories plastered across the board. No longer able to concentrate, a small smile graced her lips as she remembered her girlfriend was on the late shift tonight and could be just down the hall. Waverly gathered up her things to go spend a little time with Nicole before she left for the evening, maybe even, she thought to herself, have some alone time in the officers arms before she says goodbye. Her mind raced with thoughts of being wrapped in her officers arms, held tight to her as she sat over her lap pulling her tighter between her legs and leaning down to taste the sweetness of her lips. A lingering gift to take home with her until Nicole would be able to curl up next to her in bed. Her heels echoed against the walls of the precinct as she moved farther from the doors that hid the BBD offices, a shadowed reminder of the nighttime that has fallen over this small town. As she saw the empty space of the bullpen Waverly reached for her phone hoping for a love note from her girlfriend to be displayed across her screen. Her lips fell and her brow furrowed as her screen remained empty except for the saved picture of her and Nicole that lit up as her screen saver. A quiet pout took over Waverly’s features as she continued her way out of the Purgatory Police Department heading towards her Jeep. Her thoughts consumed by the tall redhead that has eluded her all night long even though they were in the same building, most likely just feet away from each other throughout the night. Waverly pulled her coat close to her trying to wrap up into its warmth as she made her way to her Jeep, the frost hanging in the air as she moved through the streets. As the cold bit at her exposed skin she couldn’t help but think this walk tonight seemed farther away than when she walked into the building earlier in the sun filled day. Tonight her footsteps rang against the concrete with each step she took, thoughts of Nicole’s hand gently placed against the small of her back as they walked together from their cars earlier in the day. The heat that radiated from her girlfriend always managed to keep Waverly warm. Now, though her body shivered as it yearned for that warming presence that always held her tight. Finally, sitting in her Jeep the darkness of the streets consumed her, not a soul in sight as the smoke from the engine enclosed around her. She sat and waited for her engine to warm to spare her from the cold night air that seeped into the compartment of her vehicle. Eventually her heater came to life and warmed her trembling body, she pulled out of the empty parking lot and without hesitation began driving towards her girlfriend’s home. Sliding out of her front seat and making her way quickly to the front door she used the key Nicole gave her to make her way inside. Shutting and locking the door behind her she could feel the emptiness of the normally inviting home as it was still draped in darkness, shadows of the night piercing through the breaks of the curtains. Waverly huffed as she pulled off her coat to hang it next to the doorway knowing again Nicole is nowhere around. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea to warm up when Calamity Jane padded around her feet purring for food. Feeding the cat and pouring herself some tea Waverly moved around the house, tidying little things up for the night. A smile broke across her face as she thought back to when Nicole gave her a key to her home and declared what was hers was Waverly’s as well, and it was her presence that made that small little house a home for Nicole. 

Waverly padded her way to the living room, thankful to be out of her heels for the night, to curl up and relax before heading to bed. Turning on the TV and curling up under the throw blanket on the back of the couch she began sipping her tea and flipping through stations. Time ticked by as she flipped through the TV, nothing really catching her interest. Glancing over at her phone she tapped the screen to see if she had any new messages. Letting out a deep breath seeing that her phone remained empty except for its screensaver, her mind began drifting to the morning she had with her girlfriend. Waking up in her arms, getting pulled in tighter to her warm embrace so their lips can meet. One gentle kiss leading to another and another until their kisses deepened and she could feel whisper touches sliding up and down the arch of her back. Every touch continued to be gentle, every kiss tantalizingly slow, savoring in each other’s taste as their tongues slid across their lips. Waverly’s eyes closed as she continued to remember every purposeful touch that moved her closer to her orgasm. She can feel the whispering touches of Nicole lingering over as goosebumps chase across her skin at the memory of the morning. Her eyes jolt open when the TV screams over her memory with a very loud commercial. Quickly grabbing at the remote to turn off the TV Waverly smiles slightly as she can feel her body responding to the daydream she just was pulled from. Giving up on the remainder of her tea in her cup she heads back into the kitchen to clean up again before making her way upstairs. Placing her cup in the dishwasher and covering the back of the couch with the throw blanket she turns off all the lights to the living room to head up the stairs to Nicole’s bedroom, our bedroom she thought to herself as she headed up alone. Risking another glance to her phone on her way upstairs for any messages Nicole. She stood at the foot of the bed and threw her phone up towards the pillows, “shower,” she huffed as she turned on her heel already pulling up her shirt above her head. 

After a long day the hot water feels nice pouring over Waverly’s body. She was tired, her muscles ached and her mind was busy. She needed to relax. Closing her eyes, her hands running over the curves of her body with the flow of the water her mind drifted back to Nicole. How Nicole touches her, how her fingers glide over her body, tracing every curve, studying it for her memory. Her eyes close as she feels the water glide over her skin and her own fingers following its path down her body. Her nipples peak under her touch as her memories of Nicole over top of her begin flooding her thoughts. Her weight pressed into Waverly, comforting her as her body presses her further into the bed. She can feel Nicole’s mouth wrap over her nipple, her warm tongue encircling the peaked nub. The thought of Nicole’s touch moves across her body as the warm water cascades over it in the shower, her own fingers squeezing at her breast. Her thoughts increase her desire that is growing between her legs. A strangled moan slips over her lips as she shakes her head slightly. She cannot believe just the thought of Nicole touching her is causing her to get so wet, so needy to be touched, to be taken. She wishes Nicole was standing in the shower with her, pressing her body against the cold wall, spreading her legs as her own slides up between them. A shudder runs over her as her fingertip glides over the top of her clit as it just barely peaks out under its hood from the increased arousal of Waverly’s thoughts. “God, Nicole,” Waverly moans as she throws her head back, her fingers slide deeper thru her wet folds. Her left hand squeezes at her breast while her fingers of her right slide around her clit, moving towards her entrance, pressing into her heated sex. Her memories are consuming of the way Nicole feels around her, inside of her, the curve of her body as she moves with Waverly. Waverly moves one finger inside of her as her vision of Nicole strengthens, the way she moves, how she looks up at her from between Waverly’s legs bringing her closer to a beautiful release, Nicole’s name breaking across her own lips. Waverly slides a second finger inside as her thrusts become more frantic. Nicole’s name whimpering from her throat as she chases her release. 

Fingertips glide up the curve of her back, and Waverly lurches forward screaming. Nicole tries to reach out to Waverly as she spins around covering herself. Immediately seeing Nicole’s naked body standing in the shower with her, Waverly reaches out and begins smacking her on her arms. “Baby, baby,” Nicole laughs as she puts up her arms in mock defense against Waverly’s strikes. “I’m sorry baby,” Nicole smiles, her dimples gracing over her cheeks. Waverly starts to calm down, her muscles relaxing as she takes in Nicole’s nakedness. A shyness flushes over her cheeks as she moves her body under the falling water of the shower, and she brings her arms up over her chest, embarrassment starts to race through her body as she remembers what she was doing before she felt Nicole’s touch. “Baby, don’t stop on my account,” Nicole smiles, reaching out a hand to run her fingers along an arm. Nicole tries to tug at Waverly’s arms gently so she can have a full view of her girlfriends body, “I was enjoying the show,” Nicole tilts her head down and looks up at her girlfriend with her begging eyes. Waverly swats out at Nicole playfully, “I thought I was alone,” she smirks. 

“Would you like me to leave?” Nicole asks has her fingers trail up Waverly’s arm and over her shoulder, stepping closer to Waverly under the spray of the water. Nicole leans down and places a gentle kiss across Waverly’s pouty lips, breaking away gently as Waverly’s lips begin to part. “I would love to watch,” Nicole whispers against her skin as she moves to Waverly’s jaw, tracing across her jawline and down the nape of her neck with her lips. The heat from the shower mixing with the increasing heat rising from Waverly’s skin as her lips and tongue smooth over her flesh. “Who were you thinking about baby,” Nicole pulls at her flesh enough to bring up a little purple mark as Waverly breaths with a whimper, “you.” Nicole smiles as she moves away looking down at Waverly and pulling her in closer to her body. Nicole feels how her body responds to the closeness of Waverly even under the spray of the shower. Her lips move up to the edge of her ear, “do you want to continue thinking about me,” Nicole gently takes her ear in her mouth biting just enough to elicit a groan from Waverly. Waverly’s knees give slightly at the touch and she leans further into her tall girlfriend, her arms finding themselves crawling up and over her shoulders, fingers running thru damp red tresses. “Please baby,” Waverly whines as Nicole’s arms make their way around her, her fingers ghosting up and down the curve of her back. Waverly leans her head back giving Nicole more room to run her lips across her neck. Nicole nips and licks as she runs across her soft skin, listening to Waverly respond to each touch. 

“Please what?” Nicole questions as her legs presses up between Waverly’s legs. “How long have you been thinking about me baby?” Nicole smiles as she moves her leg slowly, increasing the friction between Waverly’s sex, “the water is getting cold.” Nicole’s hands reach down cupping Waverly’s ass with her hands pressing her deeper onto her leg knowing that’s what Waverly’s body is screaming for. 

“I didn’t know when you would be home,” Waverly breathes leaning up searching for Nicole’s lips. Nicole leans her head back as Waverly moves closer, her leg still rocking up into Waverly’s growing need gently. “I’m home now baby,” Nicole smiles, “So....” leaning down and kissing Waverly with a teasing kiss, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth before releasing completely “what do you want?”

“You,” is all Waverly manages to say before she pulls Nicole down to her lips seeking entrance, their tongues caught in a fiery dance for dominance. Waverly moves forward pushing Nicole back against the cold stone of the shower wall. Nicole breaks away only for a moment to catch her breath as the cold wall presses against her hot skin. Waverly’s hand moves down cupping Nicole’s breast and squeezing, pulling and tugging between her fingers at the peaked nipple. Nicole groans deep from her chest with the feel of Waverly’s hand heavy against her breast. Breaking from the kiss Nicole turns Waverly, pushing her up against the wall. Waverly lets out a strangled gasp as her breasts push into the cold wall, Nicole’s weight pressing into her back. Nicole slides her hands up the curve of Waverly’s hips, moving up to her ribs, fingertips lightly skimming under Waverly’s breasts as she presses her heated sex into The globes of Waverly’s ass. Nicole leans in quickly to the nape of Waverly’s neck sucking quick and hard, pulling back to see a purple flower peek up over her skin. Nicole looks down at Waverly as she keeps her pressed up against the wall, the cooling water beats down on both of their sides. Nicole leans down and turns the water off backing away from Waverly, earning a heavy sigh. 

“Stay right there baby,” Nicole smirks. She quickly gets out of the shower and grabs a towel. Her hand reaching out for Waverly to help her out of the shower and cover her body with the towel before Waverly gets too cold. Nicole pulls a towel over her own body then she reaches down taking Waverly’s hand in her own, guiding her out of the bathroom. 

“Nicole, I.....” Waverly starts, but is cut off when Nicole turns to look at her smiling with those dimples that make her swoon, and placing a finger up to her lips, “shhhh.” Nicole spins Waverly around as they make it to the edge of the bed. Waverly’s finger reach up, moving over Nicole’s lips, and Nicole’s tongue chases it as it glides over her bottom lip. Nicole leans into Waverly and both of their bodies begin to collapse down onto the bed. Nicole lays off to the side of Waverly as her hand tugs off the towel, pulling it from her body, exposing every curve of her petite girlfriend. A breath escapes from Nicole’s lips as she leans her head over licking up the curve of Waverly’s breast, circling around the nipple and pulling it into her mouth. Her tongue sliding over and encircling the hardened nub, teeth nipping at the tender flesh. Waverly’s back arches into Nicole’s mouth as her tongue and lips tantalizingly move over the sensitive nipple, her other hand squeezing at her other breast, her leg sliding between Waverly’s legs. Waverly groans at the increasing touch, her body responding to Nicole as she pushes into her, needing more of her, her hands frantically pulling away Nicole’s towel. “Did you think about this?” Nicole asks as she releases the now delicate flesh with a slight pop. “Me pressed up against you?” Nicole continues as her hand grazes down the taunt muscles of Waverly’s stomach, her fingers making their way closer to increasing desire. Waverly’s body responds with her hips moving forward longing to be touched where she needs it the most, her breath catching deep in her throat barely able to breath out, “yes” from her lips. Waverly’s nails rake across Nicole’s back as Nicole’s fingers slide over her clit and in between her wet folds. Nicole moves her fingers up and down through her slit, pressing against her clit gently just to elicit a moan from Waverly and then back down to tease around her entrance. Her movements are tantalizingly purposeful, watching Waverly respond to her fingers. Nicole moves on top of Waverly, pressing her deeper into the bed, her leg sliding in between Waverly’s as her hips slowly rock into her hand, increasing the much desired friction. Nicole smiles as Waverly’s moans increase, her own hips start to move with Nicole’s hand, arms pulling on Nicole’s back to feel her weight more on top of her. Nicole leans in, “What do you want Waverly?” Nicole whispers the question into her ear, her own voice thick with need for her girlfriend beneath her, her teeth nipping at her earlobe. “Tell me,” Nicole pleads, waiting for an answer, her fingers still gliding over her throbbing clit, teasing at her entrance as her hips slowly push into her, sliding her own wet desire over Waverly’s thigh. 

“I need you Nicole,” Waverly begs as she drags her nails across Nicole’s back, her arms tightening around her, bringing her girlfriends naked body closer to her own as they move over each other. Every curve of Nicole’s body skimming over Waverly’s as the heat grows between. The begging desire becoming desperate with every tease of Nicole’s touch. “You, Please Nicole. Make love to me,” Waverly whines as she moves leaning her head back into the mattress for Nicole to have more access to her neck. Nicole tasting down the nape of Waverly’s neck with her tongue she breathes into her skin. 

“Always.”

One single word makes Waverly shiver underneath her. Nicole places a gentle kiss over the pulse point of Waverly’s neck and then in one steady movement two fingers slide into her entrance, her hips rocking into her hand sending her fingers deeper into Waverly’s wetness, her muscles fluttering around her fingers as they pull them in, a moan escaping from Waverly’s lips with the sudden contact and Nicole moves to catch it between her own lips. She crashes into her pushing her tongue into a heated kiss, the dance is fierce between them as Nicole begins to move in and out of her, her fingers curling into her as she pulls them back, knowing how it makes Waverly feel. Nicole can’t stop kissing Waverly as their breasts move against each other, their hips rocking with the motion of Nicole inside of her, Waverly’s nails digging into the flesh across her back. Nicole can feel Waverly’s muscles contract around her, her legs becoming tense as her hips force themselves to move into her fingers, her climax getting closer. Waverly pushes away to breath, “Oh my god,” breaking across her lips as her nails dig harder into Nicole’s shoulders. Nicole is hanging on the edge as her sex pushes over Waverly’s thigh, the friction becoming more intense as she watches and rocks against Waverly drawing her to the edge of the cliff. “Waves,” Nicole breaths as she leans her forehead down onto Waverly’s, looking down into her eyes. Nicole is just barely hanging on, every movement she makes is deeper and harder, begging Waverly’s body to give into hers. Waverly’s moans increase as they escape from deep within her, she tries to draw herself up to Nicole’s lips just barely gracing a taste before Nicole pulls back. “Look at me Waverly,” Nicole begs, and their eyes hold onto each other’s as their naked bodies rock together. Their muscles tighten and their breaths force themselves out in rapid whimpers as they both hover on the edge of the cliff. 

“Baby,” Nicole moans as her fingers push deeper inside, her hips pressing into her, fingers curling and with a slight movement her thumb draws over her throbbing clit and Waverly screams her name as her orgasm takes her away. The pain from Waverly’s nails dig thru the muscles of her back, and she lets herself go over the cliff with Waverly, her clit riding over the wetness on Waverly’s leg as Waverly tries as best she can to push against her. Waverly’s orgasm rocks thru her body as she desperately tries to increase the needed friction that will consume Nicole with her own release. Both lovers coming together, holding each other tightly as their bodies tense and quiver, devoured by their orgasms. 

Nicole’s movements slow and she takes Waverly’s lips into her own with a gentle kiss as she lets them both settle. Waverly’s muscles are quivering around her girlfriends fingers as they slowly move in and out in gentle thrusts riding Waverly’s orgasm out. Their tongues dance against each other gently, both relishing in one another’s taste. Nicole’s weight presses fully into Waverly as her own body trembles. Waverly’s fingers lightly start to trace over the curve of Nicole’s back, the ridges from the marks she has left behind causes a small smile to cross her lips as they catch their breath between kisses. Waverly knows they have marked each other tonight, she cannot help but think that this tall beautiful woman above her is hers alone, and how much she loves that thought. 

Nicole starts squirming above her as her skin becomes sensitive to Waverly’s touch as she comes down from her climax. Small giggles start escaping her as fingers ghost their way up and down her sensitive flesh. Nicole moves above her capturing her lips with her own and her fingers slide out of Waverly extracting a heavy whimper from her lips. Nicole smiles into the kiss as her tongue runs smoothly over Waverly’s bottom lip, breaking away as another giggle shakes thru her body from Waverly’s touch. 

“Baby....that tickles,” Nicole laughs. Waverly’s fingers lightly run up the length of her back, fingernails sailing over her skin, and a smile graces her lips as she looks up at Nicole, “I know baby.” Waverly pulls Nicole closer to her and gently kisses her lips, pulling on her bottom lip playfully. Nicole moans at the sensation, pulling away to slide next to her. Nicole’s hand runs down the length of her arm intertwining their fingers together, and she pulls Waverly to her body, a gentle kiss placed on her shoulder. 

“I’m glad I found you at home,” Nicole smiles. Waverly looks up at her, “I thought I was alone all night when I couldn’t find you.” Nicole leans down and kisses her, “I would never leave you alone, Waves,” a serious tone taking over her voice. Nicole kisses her again, tenderly pulling her into her body, the kiss grows deeper between them as Waverly rolls up on top of Nicole’s body. 

Nicole’s brown is furrowed with slight worry, “I’ll always be here for you, Waves. I love you.” Waverly smiles at her girlfriend, a finger tracing over the lines of Nicole’s face trying to erase any worry, “I know,” she whispers as she leans in to kiss the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Always feel free to comment.


End file.
